deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What Would Your Death Scene Be?
I just want to go all the way back to that "Get Dismembered" contest. You know, the one where you had to submit your own kill scene for a Necromorph? After it was over, I looked over the submitions and found a lot of pretty creative ways to kill, so I created this sadistic little forum to see if other people have ideas of their own. Here's how it works: You take any Necromorph or any deceased character in the Dead Space universe and create a way you would kill them or the way they would kill someone else (cough*Isaac*cough) based on their physical and/or psychological characteristics; maybe even throwing in a creative title or two. Let me break the ice: Slasher-kebab: A Slasher grabs Isaac the same way it normally does, but instead of decapitatng him like it normally does, it stabs him through the stomach. As Isaac screams in pain, the Slasher uses its free arm to slice his head off. It roars in victory as Isaac's body goes limp. Pop Goes the Baby: A Lurker jumps on Isaac as usual, but if Isaac gets it off, he holds it above his head and squeezes it until it pops like a pimple. He then throws it to the ground. So what are you ideas? Any death scene is welcome, so let your sick little minds run wild. Razr459 13:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's my idea: a leaper pins you down, and if you can't get it off, it rams its scythe tail through your face and rips your head off. 16:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Here we go: If Isaac defeats a Leaper, he is able to punch through its weakened stomach flesh and pulls its spine out through the tiny hole made, defeating it. Captain tweed 17:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) If one of those slashers grabs you (the one that stabs your shoulder) what would happen if you don't get it off fast enough it stabs Isaac's Shoulder so fast it amputates it. As Isaac looks at the wound and tries to cover it up the slasher stabs Isaac's throat. Then it startes to chew on Isaac's Corpse. Dinosaurfan1 20:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I give it a go. The necromorph is a Stalker. It charges at Issac from behind, and knocks him on the ground (he has 25% or less health). He loses his gun a few inches from his hand. He hears a screatch from the stalker, and he reaches for the stalker. He grabs his gun and is ready to fire, but the stalker comes from his side, and knocks the gun from his had, and it flys away. Holding onto his hand, he looks around, trying to look for it. Behind him, it is standing behind him. He tries to stand up, but it knocks it back on the ground, on his stomach. He tries to crawl away, but it comes from behind him,a nd puts a foot on his back, in which he grunts. It looks at him, and he tries to look at it, and then it slashes his arm. He screams in pain, and his body is moving, figgiting for freedom. It chippers, and then goes in a prone position, putting its head close to issacs. It grabs onto his neck,a dn snaps it. Issac goes silent, with his unamputated arm twitching before the screen goes red. I call it the Fear Factor. '''Acidic Cook 17:02, March 21 Heres mine, A slasher grabs if you win the quicktime event you grab both the slashers blades rip them off the body then to add insult to injury run the body through with both blades. Flippy561 I call this one '''The Elite Samurai: This is very similar to the special Twitcher death in DS1, but it feels so suiting for a Twitcher. In the Severed DLC, when a Twitcher attacks you when you have critical health (red), it makes one very quick slash going through your neck. As you stand there, dazed, it makes another slash, this time passing through your chest, then another passing through your waist. As you continue to stand there, you finally fall apart into bloody chunks. The Twitcher then runs offscreen. 11:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. I call this one, Bad Digestion: If you fail the grapple with it, it'll spit its acid down Isaac's mouth. As he stands there, the acid burns a whole right through his stomach, blood and guts falling out and everything. He just falls back, dead. 00:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I have several grapple scenes I've come up with over the course of being a fan of this game and would like to share them here: Slasher kill: After the button pressing, Isaac shoves the Slasher back, smacks off both of its limbs with his gun, then impales it with both of its blades. He then slashes and stabs it multiple times, cuts off its head and limbs, then throws it to the ground in triumph, reminiscent of the Hunter/Ubermorph kill scene. Lurker death: After the button pressing, the Lurker knocks Isaac's arm back, then points one of its tentacles at his head and shoots point blank into his face. It then wraps its remaining two tentacles around his neck and snaps it violently, causing final decapitation. Isaac's corpse then slumps to the ground as his helmet faces the camera. His armor's flatlining sound is heard and the screen goes dark. Twitcher death: If Isaac is killed by the Twitcher, it slams into him and stabs him multiple times before he can react. As his brain finally registers the damage, it then swings its blades diagonally, cutting off his head and right arm. Isaac's left arm, still alive, tries to feel his missing arm and head. The Twitcher executes him by swinging its right blade and cutting off his left arm, then bisecting what remains of his body. Pack kill: After the button pressing, Isaac grabs the Pack member and bellows in rage, attempting to strangle the Necromorph. He then delivers two death punches to its body and lets it struggle for a few seconds. He then holds it above his head, throws it to the floor violently, then swings his gun like a baseball player, tearing it in half and killing it. Tripod death: If Isaac is killed by the Tripod, it cuts off his arm at the elbow. Isaac then looks at the stump in shock and disbelief. The Tripod roars and throws him to the ground, pinning him to the floor with its limbs. As Isaac struggles in desperation, the Tripod then stabs him twice: once in the chest, once in the face. It then grabs him around the leg with its tongue, lifts him into the air, and brutally smashes him multiple times against the floor, leaving his corpse unrecognizable. The Tripod roars again as the camera moves to face Isaac's dismembered arm, reminding players of the Dead Space 1 cover art. Zealot Slasher kill: After the button pressing, Isaac punches the Zealot in the head and rips off its left blade. It then tries to impale Isaac with its remaining blade, but he dodges the attack and impales the Necromorph. He then cuts off its real arms (the ones still in the Unitology prayer position) and finishes it off with vertical bisection. Infector death: After the button pressing, the same death scene as in the game begins, but instead of decapitating Isaac, the Infector leaps off of his body and flies away off the screen. Isaac's body then starts spastically moving as two blades emerge from his back, his helmet disassembles, and he transforms into a Twitcher. Hope this brightened up your imagination :) - thehalonerd Sla-Kam- Isaac manages to release the grasp the Slasher had on him. But before he can hit it's head off, it moves out out of the way and prepares to spilt him in half. However, Isaac quickly dodges it, gets behind the slasher, and ribs out both of it's blades, then proceeding to throw it at the nearest necromorph Dinosaurfan1 00:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) If a Hunter hits Isaac when he has critical health, it'll chop off both his legs. As Isaac tries to crawl away, the Hunter stabs Isaac in the chest, then proceeds to gut him. 11:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heres one I thought of. Slasher Death: If you used Stasis on a Slasher(any kind), have very low health, and get close enough for it to attack you, the Slasher, all while affected by Stasis, does and uppercut with it's blades, causing Isaac's head to reel back for a second. Then the Slasher does a diagonal cut down Isaac's stomach to his waist, slashes down with both blades through his shoulders, then impales him in his chest with both blades for a second, then lets his body slide down to the floor. -- Cheesemilk 00:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Crawler-If you have low health, the crawler will jump on you and crawl over Issac's body as Issac tries to get it off. The crawler then laughs and explodes. - Lisle202 Dinnertime! - If you have low health and if more then one pack attack you at the same time,one will rip off Isaacs helmet and then the other will tear his leg off.When Isaac falls down,the pack will start eating his face,legs,arms,and everythign else until its nothing but bones and blood. *